transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
More like Canadas Blunderland
Canada's Wonderland Many rides, waterslides, and other attractions are easily visible... while others are hidden behind one of the larger ones. You can get a if you want, go on one of the , head over to the park, or go see a . It's Canada's Wonderland! It's after hours and most of the lights are off. Or at least they were. For some reason the lights are on at a roller coaster. It's moving, too! A robotic infantile squealing can be heard as the cars are propelled over the tracks in ups and downs and loops! A strange spiky shape can be seen straddling three of the cars! What is that and why is it on the roller coaster? Needlenose is currently sitting in the parking lot, hanging out a bunch of cool high schoolers who are a bit too old for the kiddy rides. There's at least a half dozen of them, and they're all chitchatting with Needlenose about the latest incarnation of Survivor (Survivor: Nepsa. It's a really awesome season). Why are the high schoolers not flipping out over having a Decepticon around? Because Needlenose has craftily replaced his Deceptocon insignia with an Autobot insignia. That and the kids are as high as f---. Unfortunately for Needlenose, 99% of humanity does not consist of morons, and so eventually the call goes out to Earth Defence Command, who relays the request to the Autobots (and Junkions) to check out the unidentified Transformer hanging out in Canada's Wonderland's parking lot. Until they get here, though, Needlenose is in his element, chillin' with the humies. "That Mary is such a backstabber," Needlenose says, "I can't believe Rachael didn't see right through it. Think she'll make it to the final round?" Wipeout is visible amongst the large crowd of merry humans. She's clearly having a great time, as currently she is functioning as a free ride, pickin g up humans and spinning slowly. She doesn't notice - or care- that Needlenose is around. Hey, he ain't hurting no one, at the moment. "Step right up, one and all! Come and ride Wipeout's Wipeout! No pushing, I'm here till Thursday!" Encore responds to the call from the EDC, cruising towards the area at high altitude. From below, thanks to his height, he looks like any other civillian or military transport, leaving four contrails through the sky as he does so. While Slugfest enjoys the rides, Sinnertwin helps himself to the concession stands; tearing them apart and devouring the delicious treats by the handful before moving on to the next one. "Heheheh, this is great!" the Terrorcon chortles, popcorn kernels flying from his mouth in every direction. "We should do this EVERY day!" Sinnertwin transforms into his robot mode. Landmine is along for the ride! He hangs out in Encore's cargo bay, and idly peers out the window at the clouds whipping by. "So...what's the report, Encore?" he asks, "I can't see anything from way up here, and all of my mining sensors require me, y'know, being on the ground." Slugfest goes up and down and round and round as the roller coaster runs. Squealing in delight as he is momentarily upside down, he thoughtfully maglocked himself to the cars so he doesn't fall. "No eat all candies!" he says to Sinnertwin, "Save to make into energons!" Encore's loadmaster hologram speaks to Landmine. "Reports of Decepticons at Wonderland. No major aggression - they seem to be socialising with some kids. Two-headed one is ripping apart concession stands, but... well, haven't we all wanted to do that?" Landmine huhs. "So either we're dealing with some of the idiot 'cons, or Galvatron has a plan to make a cotton candy based superweapon. Great." It doesn't take Needlenose long to notice Wipeout hanging out with a bunch of kids as well. "Hey, Junkion dudette!" he shouts, waving at her. "Come on over. We were just talking about Rachael's big scheme." He doesn't even need to explain what he's talking about. This stuff should be obvious for the Junkions. As for his fellow Decepticons, Needlenose is aware that they're here, but he isn't actually hanging out with them right now. /Don't/ eat it all? What kind of cruel joke is that? Sinnertwin growls and kicks a nearby trash can across the park in a fit of rage. "I /am/ making it into energon. For ME!" He pushes over a drink stand and watches bottle after bottle of soda roll onto his feet, giving him a great idea. "HEY SLUGGY!" Sinnertwin shouts, shaking up a handful of Coke bottles, unscrewing them, and letting them fly through the air. "NEAT, RIGHT!?" Wipeout turns around as she's called to by a guy she doesn't know. "Oh that gal Rachel, on Survivor? She'll be number one for sure!!" She walks over and sits next to the Targetmaster, humans still sitting on her shoulders. "But reaaly dog, can you belive that Edward dude? So. Lame. Why does Rachel dig him?" Encore circles lower, becoming visible as an autobot but... well, there are humans around. He's not gonna fire the first shot. It's quite clear, too, that he's just taking a look, as, for a change, he's turning right - not aiming his weapons at the Decepticons. "Wierd, huh? Hey we got a Junkion down there talking with 'em. From what I can pick up from this altitude, they seem to be talking about some TV show or other... survivor, I think. Crap show, in my book." the loadmaster comments. "I vote we just keep watch, let's not fire the first shot coz there are civs down there." Slugfest has a coke bottle fly up and bonk him on the head! It splatters all over him and gets him sticky. "Ewwww!" he says, "Watch where aiming things! Me want energons too!" The rollercoaster slides to a halt, and the stegosaur flicks the start switch with the tip of his tail. It starts rolling again! Encore's loadmaster adds "...and Slugfest is riding that rollercoaster for the eighth time since we reached sensor range." "Ok, see, I have a theory on that," Needlenose explains. The high schoolers he's hanging out with all start to nod, as Needlenose has told them this theory before, and it is of course bang on. "Women like guys that are nice, right, but they ALSO like guys that are kind of assholes to them. It's the asshole part of Edward that Rachael sees in him." He raises a hand, "Now you're going to say, 'but what about the nice part', and to that I say: Remember that Rachael didn't actually /see/ Edward call Marty a fat slob, so she probably thinks it didn't happen." He has no idea that there's real Autobots around, as he isn't really paying attention. Landmine frowns. "Huh." he muses, and scratches at his head. "Encore, can you dump me in the park itself? I'll see if I can scare off the primitives while you keep an eye on this guy. Sound good?" Encore's loadmaster shrugs. "I can, but... is there any real need to start a fight? I mean, we're supposed to be the good guys here. Why not land, try join in with the conversation? I know they're evil bastards and all, but... let's see if they make the first move. Drop down, be casual. If they want a fight, we'll give it to 'em. If not... well, there's no actual /harm/ being done..." As Encore speaks, he drops down to about 3000ft. At that height, any C130 is very loud, and very big. His rear door drops, and the loadmaster points to a rack of grab chutes. Wipeout nods at Needlenose's words, clearly glad to have found a non-Junkion Transformer to talk about this with. "I dig, I dig." she says, grinning. "But tell me this Jack; what's a gal to do when she finds he's been a two-timing? Not gonna be pretty, you can put money on that!" She laughs, startling a couple of the kids on her shoulders. She looks up as she hears a VERY large plane in the sky. "...Hmm. Big Bird." She mutters. Now that all the bottles have been successfully launched, Sinnertwin ponders his next course of action. Throwing that rubbish bin was pretty fun, maybe he should do it again. "HEADS UP!" he shouts, heaving a can towards the parking lot. He reaches down to throw the next one but the massive aircraft looming over the park catches his attention. "AUTOBOTS!" he hisses, pointing (just in case anyone managed to overlook that huge thing). "Yeah, well, the one in the parking lot's talking, but the others aren't!" and Landmine siezes the chute and leaps out into the fray! He parachutes down to the sound of a rollicking orchestral score (or really, his humming of it) and lands with a *THUD* not too far from Sinnertwin and Slugfest. He stares at the pair for a moment, and finally comes to a conclusion: "Yep. Definitely idiots." Needlenose whews and shakes his head, "S'good point, Junk dudette. Questions like that is why I have to keep watching the show." The Decepticon holds out his hand, "So what's your name?" he asks. A few of his high schoolers are now giving awkward introductions to Wipeout's high schoolers. Before he can ask a follow-up question, Wipeout notices a big bird in the sky, and Sinnertwin chucks a can at him and shouts a warning. "Whoa!" Needlenose replies, craning his neck upwards at the incredibly loud jet. "Autobots no ruin funs!" Slugfest says crossly when Landmine confronts him. Very short confrontation, as the rollercoaster zips past. "No are doing anything! Go way!" He revs his stegosaws threateningly. Landmine transforms to his robot mode! "Name's Wipeout, it's my game too!" She smiles, shaking his hand... before ducking as a trash can is throw, and yells are yelled. "Whoa hey now, settle and chill!" The humans on hr quickly get off, and she helps them on their way. "Aww, you're a Decepticon? But you're hip and cool. I don't wanna have to treat you wrong, and I ain't gonna run around and hurt you." "He's right!" Sinnertwin growls, stomping a foot at the Autobot Pretender who dare put a damper on his fun. "All we're doing is having a good time and you gotta come in and ruin it!" The Terrorcon grabs one of the previously raided food stands and chucks it at Landmine, roaring something about the 'fun police'. Combat: Sinnertwin strikes Landmine with his Overpriced food for sale (Punch) attack! Encore drops down beside Landmine, transforming to land with a small crater. He readies his Bofors gun. "Actually." the big Autobot comments. "We were coming in to join the conversation. But seeing as you guys hadda get all aggressive on us, I guess the fun's gotta come to an end." He doesn't actually attack though - instead, he pulls up a large section of the fence to allow the humans to get out safely. "Your -fun- is-" *CRASH!* Landmine is pelted with a few hundred pounds of condiments and hot dog water. The Pretender reels, and then wipes some of the gunk off of his frame. "Encore? I think they just threw the first punch." and with that, Landmine lunges forward himself, leaping up in an attempt a double-footed dropkick right at the Terrorcon's chest! Combat: Landmine strikes Sinnertwin with his Kick! (Kick) attack! Needlenose tsks at Wipeout. The gig is up. His cunning disguise has failed to work on her! Worse yet, she managed to push all the high schoolers to the side. Still, not all is loss. "No no, it's alright. I'm Needlenose, one of the cool Decepticons," he proudly boasts, tapping his chest with his fist. "So who do you think is gonna win? Personally, I gotta say Sinnertwin and Slugfest have the best c hance. Sinnertwin is like a total beast, and Slugfest ain't too shabby either. Dunno about your two buddies, though. They any good in a fight?" he asks as he peers in the direction of the amusement park itself. He can't really see much from here, but the sounds of battle are unmistakable. Foxfire wonders why he is at an amusement park after hours. Probably because his foxy senses are tingling. Right now he is down on the ground inside the park, watching Slugfest. "Get off the damn roller coaster!" Yes, he's been there the whole time. Honest. Sinnertwin gets the wind knocked out of them, figuratively speaking of course, and falls onto his back with a loud thump. "The first punch?" he growls, slowly pulling himself up onto his feet. He cracks his knuckles and twists his head from side to side, loosening up before taking a swing at Landmine. "I aint even shown you a REAL punch yet!" Combat: Sinnertwin strikes Landmine with his biff (Punch) attack! Slugfest hears a fox telling him what to do? And not just any fox. A robot fox cassette! "NO! Me no listen to you!" the little stegosaur shouts defiantly. He shakes a little feets at the foxbot. "Me have fun on here if wants!" Wipeout hmmmms at Needlenose for a good long while, keeping half an optic on hr Autobt pals. If they wanted her to help, they would tell her. Besides, talking with the Targetmaster would keep him from joining the fight. "...Sluggy's a cut little guy, Needlely." she says, smiling at the cool Con. "But I dunno bout the Thing With Two Faces. He hits nice, but Boss Encore's the man." She taps Needlenos on the shoulder, grinning. "A gallon of Remedy's finest says your guys lose." Yep, she's betting on the Autobots to win this one. Encore shakes his head a little. Well, two heads? Means he doesn't feel s bad as two-on-one. Once the pinkies are out of the parking lot, he picks up his Bofors gun and holds it by the barrel, charging towards Sinnertwin like a crazed baseball player. He leaps into the air and attempts to make one of Sinnertwin's heads smile on the other side of its face. "Jus' had to get all aggressive, didn't you?" Combat: Encore strikes Sinnertwin with his Bofors Baseball Bat (Kick) attack! Foxfire facepaws. Of COURSE Slugfest won't listen to him. "Well, can't fault you for trying to have fun...but still! Bad stegosaur, bad!" Landmine takes the punch head on- but he soon ducks and weaves- all the better for Encore to wade in! Teamwork! As Encore swings, Landmine steps in just as quickly, trying for a series of body blows at the terrorcon! "Nice hit, Encore!" he says, dancing back. Combat: Landmine sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Landmine strikes Sinnertwin with his Fisticuffs attack! Needlenose doesn't know who Remedy is, but he's willing to take the chance that it's good stuff. "You're on! And if MY guys lose, then we'll send you a free complimentary case of Swindlebrau." Needlenose turns towards an imaginary camera. "Swindlebrau: Lets Get Drunk." He then looks back at Wipeout. "That two-faced dude is Sinnertwin. No way is he going to lose to these two chumps! Encore might be tough, but c'mon, Sinnertwin is a /Terrorcon/, the mightiest of all Special Teams." He motions for Wipeout to follow. "Come on, lets get a little closer so we can get a better view." Encore hits a home-run! And by home-run I mean, Sinnertwin's face. The force of the impact sends a few of the Terrorcon's teeth flying right out of his jaw but that's the least of his worries when Landmine comes in and just starts wailing on him like he was some kind of metal pinata. At first Sinnertwin tries to shield himself from the assault but quickly changes tune and transforms into his beastly alternate form. Sinnertwin glares at the Autobots through four eyes, jaws spreading to unleash twin pillars of searing flames at the duo. Combat: Sinnertwin sets his defense level to Fearless. Sinnertwin transforms into a mechanical monster. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Landmine with his Flame Breath Area attack! Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Encore with his Flame Breath Area attack! Wipeout grins and claps Needlenose on the back. "You just made me a deal, cool guy!" she says, following the friendly Decepticon. She giggles. "Now now there, I think all the groupie guys are awesome, so don't go dissing them." She smirks. "Go for it, Boss Encore!" she cheers her friend on. "OF COURSE me bad stego! Am septycon!" the little stegosaur-tape snaps, "If trying make me feel bad no will work!" He raspberries at Foxfire as the rollercoaster loops near where Foxfire is. "Great, now he's twice as ug- agh!" The miner throws an arm up as he's washed over with flame, and then he takes a few steps back- "That's it-" he says- and there's a flash of energy as he summons his armor up from subspace and seals himself inside! And so, Landmine steps forward, and he attempts to strike the low-slung dog-thing with one big bio-mechanical boot! Landmine encases himself in his Pretender armor! Combat: Space Miner strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Kick! (Kick) attack! Needlenose and Wipeout head back int othe amusement park on foot, now entering the battle area. "Come on, Sinnertwin!" Needlenose cups his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice. "He's just a big goofy looking astronaut! Kick his ass!" Oh oh, he didn't realize at first that Landmine was a Pretender. This might be tougher than he thought. He cheers when Sinnertwin unleashes his fire breath on the enemy, but boos when Landmien retaliates with a swift boot. Fusion emerges from the concert area, his Decepticon symbols hidden behind dark mood-ring colored square patches. It's a trick he's been meaning to try for a while now, on the theory that what human would be bold, or foolhardy, or both, enough to actually rub the patches to reveal what his actual allegience is. He's examining a handheld vid-cam device to verify the recording captured the entire show. But as he comes within sight and hearing of the small fight he pauses and turns his attention to the battle. Encore tries to shield himself from the flames, snarling a little. He flips the bofors rifle around and slaps a magazine into the top, pulling back the bolt and taking careful aim. "Fight fire with fire, Landmine!" He calls out, before firing a three-round burst at the Decepticon warrior, feeling the rifle buck against his shoulder and throw out its huge shell casings. "You hadda start a fight, didn't you?" Wipeout makes an unhappy face has her buddies get belched on by Sinnertwin. "Hey Big Lando, Boss Encore, I'm betting on you dudes to win! If you win we get free booze!" He shakes her fist to puntuate her words. Fusion checks the free memory on his recorder and then turns it on the fight. A few moments later he rises off of the ground, then begins slowly and from a great distance circling around the trio of Encore, Landmine and Sinnertwin. At times he rises higher into the air, sometimes descending again. At a particularly intense exchange of blows, he detaches a small drone-like device which starts to circle in the opposite direction to catch the action from a different angle. Needlenose elbows Wipeout before taking a seat on one of the amusement park benches, crushing it into oblivion in the process. "Ok, watch this. Sinnertwin is gearing up for his big attack." He leans over. "I've seen this before. He's just about to do it. Seriously, it's totally awesome when he does it. It'll blow your mind." Mechanical Orthrus lets out a mighty roar but is interrupted by a boot to the face courtesy of one Landmine. Before he has a chance to shake it off, Encore plugs a couple rounds into his hide. "Decepticon brothers!" one of his heads hollers, frustration in it's voice. "Pull your heads out of your exhausts and help me out down these Autobots!" Chances are his plea fell on deaf ears so he continues his battle, focusing his efforts on the larger of his opponents. The cannon on his back swivels around to face Encore before firing. Guess what it shoots. MORE FIRE! Combat: Mechanical Orthrus sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Encore with his Flame Cannon attack! -1 Encore takes the flames and snarls, taking a slight step back as they wash around him, singing his paint. "You might be a Terrorcon, Sinnertwin, but I'm a Sucide Jockey. I don't give up - you ever seen Monty Python's Holy Grail? Well I'm the Black Knight's stubborner brother." As he speaks, he slings up the rifle and leaps into the air, attempting to grab hold of one of Sinnertwin's heads! Combat: Encore misses Mechanical Orthrus with his Klingon on the starboard bow (Grab) attack! Fusion gives a start, then lowers his vid-recorder. His little drone turns and then scurries back towards Fusion himself to rejoin it's creator-slash-controller. "Sorry," he mutters to Sinnertwin, tone more off-hand than apologetic. "I find these Autobot Pretenders to be quite interesting - so much different than those found in the Decepticon ranks." Wipeout elbows Needlenose right back, and decides to plop herself right in his lap! "Wll you just sit back and relax, keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all time, Needlely!" she laughs, poking at his nose. "Encore always takes a little while to wind up into high speed, not that zero to 200 in 3 seconds silliness." She cheers as she catches Encore referencing her favorite movie. "Big money big money!" Off in the distance if anyone looks there is a black spec speeding through the air. The spec seems to be coming closer and as it draws near the sound of twin high torque jet engines can be heard. If one continues to watch the spec soon becomes identifiable as a vintage McDonnel Douglas F15. That in itself is an odd sight in this day and age. But what makes this even more unusual is the fact that this jet looks like the legendary Skywarp. But Skywarp is dead you say. Is he? Of course he is. This F15 is in the Transformer colors of death. Where Skywarp was purple this jet is dead gray. Oh ok you think. Its just dead Skywarp. DEAD SKYWARP? Is Rob Zombie directing a robot zomebie movie in the area? "See?" Needlenose says as Sinnertwin fires his back cannon at Encore. "That Autobot is totally done for now. No way is he getting up after that." To his surprise, though, Encore doesn't even go down in the first place. Needlenose's optics bulge out a bit in surprise. On the plus side, Sinnertwin avoids getting wrangled. "Ok, so he lived. Still, he won't last long after that cannon blast." He doesn't seem to mind Wipeout sitting in his lap. Something else catches his optics, though. Off in the distance. It's hard to make out given how dark it is, but still. "Hey," he nudges Wipeout. "What's that?" he points at the approaching Windshear. "What's a black night?" Landmine asks, and as Encore grabs hold of Sinnertwin, Landmine goes for the cheap shot again, and swings a big fist right at the horrible beast's belly! Perhaps the bet wasn't the best of ideas? Landmine briefly pauses and glances at the other, oncoming Decepticons, and frowns. "Heads up, Encore! This could get even nastier, looks like." Combat: Space Miner misses Mechanical Orthrus with his Coming through! (Punch) "OKAY! ME COMING HELP!" the little stegosaur exclaims, and LEAPS off the rollercoaster! His stegosaws rev menacingly! Combat: Slugfest misses Encore with his Festival of Slugging Area attack! Combat: Slugfest misses Mechanical Orthrus with his Festival of Slugging Area attack! Wipeout hums a little, and looks up, optics squinting a bit as she focuses on what the Targetmaster pointed out. "Hmm, looks to me like a sad lil bird of a plane, he's not a sunny fellow." she comments after a while. She never knew Skywarp, so the resemblance goes over her head. She simles a bit embarrassed at Needlenose, shrugging. "Say, and tell me true... how come you so cool? Other Decepticronies aren't any fun." Needlenose wouldn't make the Skywarp connection either. Seekers all look alike, so if you see a Seeker with a colour scheme that's different, then all it means is that it's clearly a different person. Needlenose suspects just about every colour scheme in the rainbow has been used by now anyhow. Distracted from the mysterious jet by Wipeout, he sighs, "They just don't have what it takes. I mean sure there's some cool people out there. Motormaster's pretty cool, and Boomslang's pretty cool." Pause. "And of course Galvatron is the greatest mack daddy of them all." "Foolish Autobots," Sinnertwin hisses somehow managing to keep out of range of the Autobot's attacks. "You should leave while you can still walk!" The Terrorcon transforms back into his robot mode, grenade launcher already brandished in his grip. He swings around and levels it at the Pretender, face twisting into a snarl before pulling the trigger. Sinnertwin transforms into his robot mode. Combat: Sinnertwin misses Space Miner with his Armor-Piercing Rocket-Grenade attack! -2 Dead colored Tetrajet is having an absolute blast with his new form and is out learning the new limits of his manuverabily and speed. He has no place in particular to go, he just took off in a random direction and lit the pipes. But presently it seems that Zombie Seeker is heading onto a skirmish between who else? Autobots and Decpticons. With a chuckle Windshear drops down low and decides to do a fly by of sorts over the battlefield. Not much else he can do. His combat and weapons systems are still offline. But thats ok too. As fast as his new alternate mode is all hes in the mood for is flying anyway. Encore snarls and lands in one of those heroic-looking 'fist-against-the-ground kneel' type poses behind Sinnertwin, cracking the asphalt parking lost again. He turns and raises his Bofors gun, lifting a leg to let the rampaging Slugfest pass under neath before settling his footing again and raising the rifle. He's done easing off, so he reloads the Bofors gun and sends the entire five-round string at Sinnertwin. "You ain't seen Python's Holy Grail? Philistine! Watch it when we get back to base, yeah? And Sinnertwin? You're the one who's gonna have to back off." Combat: Encore sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Encore strikes Sinnertwin with his Bofors Rifle attack! Wipeout shakes her head at Needlenose's comment. "Nuh-uh, Galvatron is SO not cool!" she says loudly, making a face. Having th guy in question drop a plane on your head would make you not like him, alright. "Glavtrony is a Loony Tune and a suit short of a deck! He's not cool like you." She gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You I like." She winks an optic. "...Say, I've heard a thing or two through the grapevone... You got little friends right?" *Pting!* Landmine whips his Laser Saber up, and smacks the incoming grenade away from him! "But...Indiana Jones already found the Holy Grail. Why would this Monty Python guy bother?" a pause. "...is that why Indy hates snakes?" Landmine's movie knowledge is, obviously, limited. But, instead of chatting movies further, he soon stomps forward, swinging his sword again in a nasty arc, aiming to carve off some chunk of Sinnertwin! Combat: Space Miner strikes Sinnertwin with his Laser Saber attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Sinnertwin's Agility. (Crippled) Space Miner also ducks down as Windshear gives a strafing run. "Great! More of them!" Needlenose tsks, "Galvatron's cool. If he ain't cool, he annihilates you. It's just how he rolls." The Targetmaster shrugs, not finding this odd at all. Having psychotic leaders is just one of those things that make the Decepticons better than the Autobots. Everyone knows Rodimus Prime is as dull as watching paint dry. But with Galvatron it's a laugh a minute! Momentarily both from Windshear's arrival and the Autobot/Decepticon bout, Needlenose nods to Wipeout. "Yeah. Well, sort of anyway. I got little friend and one little complete asshole. Word of advice in case the Junkions start down the Master path: go ahead and extend the selection process. Turns out it's pretty important." He looks up at Windshear but still doesn't recognize him. Encore ducks a little too and then looks up at Windshear. "That one's not armed - look, his pylons are empty. I think I recognise his colour scheme, too. He won't attack me unless ordered anyway." Wipeout mutters something about rude jets. Encore facepalms a little. "Separate movies set in seperate time periods, Landmine." Slugfest runs under Encore's leg! He pulls himself up stopping short, skids, and turns around. "HEY!" he shouts, and charges at Encore again! "If Autobots ruin funs then me ruin YOUR funs!" Combat: Slugfest sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Slugfest strikes Encore with his the pitter-patter of lil FEETS! (Kick) attack! Dead colored Tetrajet pulls up and does a corkscrew vertical climb and .. wait.. is the Eagle laughing? Somebodys having fun with his new body obviously. Sinnertwin grits his teeth and aims his grenade launcher at Encore, finger on the trigger, ready to fire when suddenly a corpse zooms above them. Wait, what? Sinnertwin does a double-take, convinced his mind is playing tricks on him. He's so distracted by what he thought he saw, he doesn't notice Encore pointing a weapon at him until after it's too late and all five rounds have penetrated deep into his armor. Dirty energon dribbles from his wounds and the corners of his mouth but he's not ready to give up. Not yet! He raises a defiant fist in the air, "YOU CAN NEVER STOP US! WE ARE THE DECEPTICONS AND WE ARE STRONG! WE ARE BRAVE! WE ARE-" And then Landmine swings his sword and Sinnertwin's arm falls onto the ground beside him with a plop. "...........RUN AWAY!" The Terrorcon grabs his arm and takes to the skies as quickly as possible. Combat: Sinnertwin begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Needlenose, Slugfest, Fusion, Encore, Wipeout, Foxfire, and Dead colored Tetrajet Space Miner twirls his sword in the follow-through- showing off? Maybe. He laughs a bit as Sinnertwin heads off- and then blinks as Encore is assaulted by a tape! "You're gonna be insulted if I try to help you, aren't you, Encore?" he deadpans- and then looks over towards Wipeout and Needlenose with a 'now what?' look on his face. Wipeout is momentarily captivated by the grey jet, then notices that Sinnertwin has started running away. "HAH! Put it on board, YES!" She jumps up, cheering. She turns to Needlenose. "You owe us booze, cool guy!!" Encore is re-loading his rifle quickly when Landmine severs Sinnertwin's arm. He laughs "I am, yes!" He turns to level the 40mm rifle at Slugfest. "You're gonna follow Sinnertwin, aren't you Slugfest? Either that or you're gonna go help Needlenose, the only one out of all you muppets who actually has any kinda brain here, go get us our booze." Combat: Encore strikes Slugfest with his Intimidation (Grab) attack! Needlenose puffs his chest out, all proud as Sinnertwin gives the grand old Decepticon speech. "Righteous, Sinnertwin! Preach on, Terrorcon! Give 'im what for, mech!" But then- "..." is all Needlenose can say as Sinnertwin bails out of the battle. He peers at Wipeout. "Sonuva..." he grumbles. Figuring Slugfest doesn't stand a chance against two Autobots, he relents. "Alright, you win. I'll have the case of Swindlebrau Fed-Ex'ed to Autobot City as soon as I get back to headquarters." He really will, too. Encore holds up a huge hand for a fistbump with Landmine. "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass!" Needlenose, realizing that sticking around with a bunch of Autobots that might not be as groovy as Wipeout, takes his leave. He gives the Junkion a great big fancy bow before he does, though. Sinnertwin says, "Would anyone like to explain to me why me and /the tape/ were the only ones doing anything!?" Windshear says, "Uhm... depends on what you were doing?" Needlenose says, "I was totally distracting the Junkion." Sinnertwin says, "Oh, is /that/ what we're calling it?" Windshear snickers. Sinnertwin says, "I would describe it more like 'schmoozing' but what do I know, right?" Needlenose says, "I can do both at the same time. I'm pretty talented like that." Sinnertwin sputters. Slugfest stares at Encore momentarily, and gets hit by something! Once Needlenose says he's leaving, the little stegosaur stomps off angrily. "Ruined funs for last time!" he snorts, heading back to base. Combat: Slugfest begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Dead colored Tetrajet .30 cal. Slugfest says, "Me was having funs. Why no can keep Autobots away when having funs?" Sinnertwin says, "Because Autobots are chronic fun-haters" Sinnertwin says, "They will do anything to ruin a good time." Needlenose says, "They are pretty lame, it's true." .30 cal. Slugfest says, "now want energons!" Sinnertwin says, "I want my arm reattached." .30 cal. Slugfest says, "no am doctor!" Windshear says, "You're not supposed to lose an arm doing that, Sinnertwin. Sounds like you were doin it wrong..." Sinnertwin snorts.